Split Infinity
by Nighthazard
Summary: Something my mind spawned so I wrote it down. This is probably being re-writen to be well, better
1. Chapter 1

A small blue mech raced down the hallway, a small device in hand, followed by another mech, identical to the first, only green.  
>"Tuneup give it back!" The green mech shouted.<br>"You'll have to catch me first!" The blue one laughed.  
>"Not fair your faster!" The green mech stopped. "I'll tell!"<br>"Oh come on Switchboard, its just a game." The blue mech frowned at the other. "You shouldn't get so worked up."  
>"It is NOT a game! I need that!" Switchboard. "And your going to break it!"<br>"Fine, ruin my fun." Tuneup scowled here's your.. thingy." He held out the device.  
>"Thank you." Switchboard said angrily grabbing the device. "And its not a THING. Its an energy modulator."<br>"Primus, some time I can't believe that we're twins." Tuneup looked at his brother. "It's not MY fault your a glitch head." Switchboard said as he turned away.  
>"HEY! Your the one whose wasting his childhood building energy modu-thingies." Tuneup followed his brother.<p>"Just because you lack the brain power to understand doesn't make it weird." Switchboard shot back, inspecting his device for damages.<br>"Well I don't see any other younglings building things like that." Tuneup sniffed.  
>"So? You also don't see any others wanting to save lives. Everyone just wants to help fight in the war when they grow up. Everyone wants to take life. I want to preserve it." Switchboard looked at his brother beside him. "Kind of like you."<br>"No, I don't want to just fight in the war like all those other glitch-heads. I want to fight to protect everyone. All the others just want to take part in the war. I want to end it." Tuneup said proudly.  
>"So, in our own ways we want to help people." Switchboard smiled.<br>"Yeah, I'm going to join the Autobots and make those Cons wish they never started this war!" Tuneup laughed.  
>"I'm not. I am going to Praxus to assist with medical." Switchboard frowned at his brother.<br>"The neutral area?" Tuneup looked shocked. "Why would you go there?"  
>"Because there I can help the most. Man y have not chosen a faction yet, and they need medical assistance too. I want to help them." Switchboard kept walking. "We better get home now, it's getting late."<br>"Oh yeah, it is." Tuneup glanced at the darkening sky. "Lets go."

Tuneup raced into the recreation center, Switchboard following behind. "Hurry up Switch!" Tuneup shouted, stopping for a moment.  
>"Why? Whether I speed up or not I am still going to get there." Switchboard sighed. He never did like coming here. He much preferred to stay at home at work, but Tuneup loved it here, and the two didn't like being apart for too long.<br>"Wow. You really are boring." Tuneup sighed. He just wanted to go play with the other younglings, but his brother didn't like going anywhere. However he was uncomfortable being away from him.  
>"Right. Well we're here. You happy?" Switchboard looked around. "Now, I am going to go over there, and make some adjustments to the energy modulator you took yesterday."<br>"What ever. I'm going to have REAL fun." Tuneup raced toward a group of younglings while Switchboard headed towards a corner.

"Just a bit more..." Switchboard whispered to himself. He was almost done adjusting the power output of his energy modulator. Tuneup was off with the other younglings that hung out at the recreation center, so he did not need to worry about his annoying brother coming to bother him. Tuneup was the only one who could really frustrate the mellow young mech. He never snapped at anyone but his brother. But his brother was annoying, and therefore deserved it. "Finally!" Switchboard said, relieved it was finally done, now he just had to go home and connect it to the- His thoughts were suddenly cut short by a large explosion. Alarmed, Switchboard looked up to see a large crater blown in the ground. Looking up he saw a group of mechs approaching through the air. Suddenly Tuneup was beside him shouting "Switchboard we have to get out of here now!"

"Those are Decepticons!" Switchboard cried.  
>"I know! now run!" Tuneup cried, pulling his brother away.<br>Suddenly a large black and purple mech landed in front of them. "Going somewhere?" He sneered. Another blue and black one landed beside the first. "Come on kids, you need to come with us." The blue one grabbed Switchboard while the black one grabbed Tuneup.  
>"NO!" Tuneup shouted, trying to break free.<br>"Hold still ya brat!" The mech cried.  
>"Having trouble Skywarp?" The blue one laughed.<br>"Shut it, Thundercracker!" Skywarp shot back.  
>They were carried to a large shuttle and put inside with the other younglings.<br>"All right I think that's all of them. All right lets get going." A Crimson mech said. The shuttle took off, taking all the younglings with it.

All around younglings were crying. They were being guarded by the majority of the Decepticons. "You alright?" Tuneup looked down at his frightened brother.  
>"Yeah... I just wish I had something to work on. I all ways feel better when I'm fixing something." Switchboard leaned against his brother.<br>"It's ok, everything is going to be fine. We are going to get out of this." Tuneup tried to sound reassuring.  
>"Ho? They are bigger then us. The have weapons, and armor. We are just younglings." Switchboard whispered, his voice wavering.<br>"The Autobots will save us, you'll see." Tuneup whispered back.  
>Switchboard just shook his head. Suddenly the shuttle shook violently, causing renewed cries of fear from some of the other younglings.<br>"Whats he doing up there? Thundercracker shouted.  
>"HEY DIRGE! FLY STRAIGHT!" Skywarp shouted.<p>

Suddenly they felt a drop as the shuttle began to descend rapidly.  
>"Oh slag." Another blue Decepticon cried. After a few moments they hit the ground hard, throwing the Decepticons, who were standing, to the ground. As they guards picked themselves up off the ground a white Decepticon came into the cargo area. "Dirge what was that!" The crimson jet cried upon seeing his ally.<br>"It wasn't MY fault Thrust! We lost an engine!" The deep blue Con shot back. "Told Megatron this thing wouldn't make it."  
>"So what do we do know?" Thundercracker asked.<br>"We abandon the shuttle and go back to base." Thrust turned.  
>"What about the younglings? If we don't bring them back with us-" Skywarp began "Then grab as many as you can carry!" Thrust shouted.<br>"We can't just leave the rest here." Thundercracker looked around at the frightened younglings.  
>"Then we terminate any we can't carry." Thrust turned to grab some of the younglings, as cries of fright erupted from the them.<br>"WAIT!" Switchboard cried, suddenly leaping to his feet. "WAIT!'  
>"And why should we?" Thrust turned and walked up to him.<br>"I.." Switchboard began, his voice failing him as the crimson jet towered over him.  
>"Switch what are you doing?" Tuneup hissed grabbing his brothers arm.<br>Switchboard shook his brother off. "I can fix the engine. Then you don't have to try and carry everyone."

"What!" Tuneup jumped up and grabbed Switchboards shoulders. "Are you crazy! Their kidnapping us! You don't help them!"  
>"Either I fix the engine and we all go, or I don't and half of us die right here. I can't let that happen Tune." Switchboard looked at his brother with pleading eyes.<br>"You? You can fix the engine?" Thrust laughed.  
>"Well, I might be able to. I don't know whats wrong with it yet, but if I look at it I can tell you." Switch looked up at the towering Con.<br>"Alright, lets see what you've got." Thrust grabbed Switchboard and carried him off the shuttle.  
>"SWITCH!" Tuneup cried, trying to follow his brother. "Whoa! You stay here." Thundercracker grabbed Tuneup by the arm and pushed him back again the wall. "Just wait."<br>Out side Switchboard was examining the engine.  
>"So?" Thrust called. "can you fix it?"<br>"Yes, but it will take me a bit." Switchboard called back. "Then hurry it up." Thrust turned as Ramjet walked up. "What?"  
>"Why are you letting this child fix the engine? Why don't we just grab who we can and go?" Ramjet glanced at the young mech.<br>"Because, if we get back on time with half the younglings Megatron will be far angrier then if we return late with all of them." Thrust explained simply. "Plus, if that kid can fix the engine, then he may just be the mechanic we need."

"There, it's done." Switchboard looked over at Thrust. "It will work again."  
>"Took you long enough. Now, Get back on board." Thrust gestured at the open hatch. Switchboard obediently scrambled in and ruched to his brothers side.<br>"Are you ok? Did you really fix it?" Tuneup whispered quickly.  
>"Yes." Switchboard stared at the floor. "I-I had to. If I didn't they would have killed so many of us. I-" "I know. You did what you thought was right." Tuneup relented.<br>"But," Switchboard dropped his voice down lower. "I tried to go as slowly as possible. So that the Autobots could have a chance to catch up."  
>Tuneup stared at his twin in disbelief. "Nice!" He whispered. "I just hope it was enough time."<br>"Yeah." Switchboard whispered. "Now we just wait."

"Alright we are here!" Ramjet shouted loudly, waking Switchboard from the light recharge he had fallen into.  
>"What!" Switchboard looked around. "Nothing?"<br>"Nothing." Tuneup replied quietly.  
>"Oh." Switchboard felt defeated.<br>"This way now" Thundercracker gave them a push towards the hatch. "Everyone out."  
>All the younglings were herded out into the hangar then out down a hall into a large room.<br>"Wait here." Skywarp ordered, then all the Cons left, locking them in.  
>"What do you think is going to happen?" Switchboard whispered to Tuneup.<br>"I-I don't know." Tuneup turned towards his brother. He had always been larger then his brother, and as such always felt responsible for his safety. But he just did not know what to do.  
>Suddenly the door opened. A large gray mech entered, followed by a large blue mech and Thundercracker and Thrust. The grey mach carried an aura of fear with him. "So. Which is the child that had to fix the engine?" He inquired.<br>"This one, Lord Megatron." Thundercracker walked over to Switchboard and Tuneup.  
>"Bring him here." Megatron ordered.<p>

Thundercracker gently pulled Switchboard up and motioned for Tuneup to stay put. He then gently pushed Switchboard toward the menacing mech. "So. You fixed the shuttle." Megatron looked down at the cowering child. "How are you able to fix things like that."  
>"I-I like repairing things." Switchboard stammered.<br>"Well, how about if you join the Decepticons, we could you someone with your skills." Megatron smiled.  
>"What about everyone else? What will happen to them?" Switchboard looked around at the other frightened younglings.<br>"What does it matter? We are talking about you." Megatron waved off his question.  
>Switchboard turned and looked back at Tuneup, who was silently pleading that his brother refused.<br>"I-" Switchboard thought for a moment. Then stood up straight and looked into Megatron's eyes. "If I do, if I join the Decepticons, you have to let them all go. Every single youngling here gets to go home safely."

"What?" Even Megatron was shocked by the child's forwardness.  
>"You heard me. They go free, and then I will be your medic." Switchboard continued to stare defiantly at Megatron.<br>Suddenly Megatron laughed. "Alright, they go free. But you are mine." Megatron glared at the young mech.  
>"SWITCH NO!" Tuneup screamed, running to his brother. "You can't!"<br>"I have to." Switchboard looked at his brother, sadness filling his optics. "It's the only way to make sure that everyone gets out ok."  
>"But everyone won't get out ok, you won't get out!" Tuneup cried.<br>"I know. But its something I have to do." Switchboard hugged his brother. "I'm sorry."  
>"Get them out." Megatron ordered. Thrust grabbed Tuneup and pulled him away from his brother. "NO! SWITCH! Let go! SWWIIITCHHH!" Tuneup screamed as he was taken away from his brother.<p>

Switchboard stood silently on the bridge and watched the screen as it showed the shuttle carrying the younglings landing near Autobot controlled territory. The Decepticons pushed the younglings out and took off, leaving them there. Shortly after some Autobots appeared and rushed over to the younglings and began guiding them toward the city. "There, you see? I held up my end of the bargain." Megatron came up behind Switchboard.  
>"You did." switchboard continued to watch the screen. He could see his brother.<br>"What is your name." Megatron asked.  
>"Switchboard." He replied, still watching his brother.<br>"Hmmm. That will not do." Megatron looked down at the solemn child. "That name is not a Decepticon name. I think you will find Turncoat will suit you new life much better."  
>"I- Ok." Switchboard shuddered.<br>"Now, it is time to make you into a true Decepticon." Megatron smiled as the screen went dark.

Tuneup stared blankly at the wall. The Autobots had picked them up shortly after the Decepticons had pushed them out of the shuttle and left them. There was no way to get his brother back now. He felt empty without the comfort of his sibling. They had never been alone. Now his brother was gone. But the Decepticons would not get away with it. Tuneup was going to make them pay for taking his brother. But not as Tuneup. He was no longer Tuneup. Now, he was Hellbound, and the Decepticons would curse the day they stole his brother. They would all pay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Turncoat looked around his Med Bay. A squadron had just returned and needed repairs. Mostly they were simple things but Ramjet had severely damaged himself again. As Turncoat repaired the white seeker he glanced over to the unfamiliar mech in stasis lock. The large mech was deep blue with crimson accents, and the Autobot symbol emblazoned on his chest. Turncoat sighed and turned back to his work. As if he didn't have enough things to worry about, he know had a prisoner to take care of. "There Ramjet, it's done." Turncoat said as he finished the repairs.  
>"Finally!" Ramjet jumped up and turned to leave.<br>"Hey Ramjet, try and be more careful next time. Eventually you are going to damage something I can't fix." Turncoat called after him.  
>"Yeah, what ever!" Ramjet shouted back as he disappeared down the hallway.<br>Turncoat shook his head as he turned to the Autobot prisoner. Any prisoners brought in were usually severely damaged and it was his job to repair them enough that they could be interrogated. He hated doing it. Repairing Bots just so they could be tortured and killed. Turncoat just sighed and proceeded to work on the fallen Bot.

After about a Cycle Turncoat had all the life threatening damages repaired. The other, less serious wounds would have to remain. He wasn't allowed to repair those. Reaching behind the mechs neck Turncoat applied pressure to a circuit, that caused the mech to come out of stasis lock. The Bot looked around the Med Bay, obviously confused.  
>"How are you feeling?" Turncoat asked him.<br>"I- " Suddenly the mech caught sight of the Decepticon symbol on Turncoats chest. "Whoa!" He cried, falling of the table he was on.  
>"Calm down. And those aren't going to work." Turncoat said calmly, as the Bot aimed his arm mounted cannons at him. "I deactivated your weapons systems."<br>"Who are you? Where am I?" The mech shot out, lowering his weapons.  
>"I am Turncoat, the Decepticon's medic. And you are currently sitting on the floor in my Med Bay on the Nemesis. You are now a prisoner." Turncoat looked down at him. "There are Decepticon medics?" The Bot stared at him.<br>"Out of everything I just said, you found the most important things was the fact that I am a medic?" Turncoat laughed. "Wow they don't make Bots the way they used to."  
>"Well the Cons don't seem like the kind that would have medics." "They don't usually. Which is why I don't have the time to sit here and explain anything to you." Turncoat walked over to a control panel and hit a button. "What is your name by the way?"<br>"Hellbound. And what do you mean you don't have time? There's no one here." The mech stood up.  
>"Well in addition to being the Decepticons main medic, I am also their main Engineer. I have keep the warriors in good repair, keep the everything on this ship functioning properly, and build what ever it is Megatron wants today. So if you don't mind going with Breakdown here to the holding cells so that I can get back to work." Turncoat gestured irritably at the mech that had just walked in.<br>"Come on Bot." Breakdown waited for Hellbound then left quickly.  
>Turncoat sighed. He hadn't snapped at someone like that in a long time. The stress must be getting to him.<p>

Breakdown glanced back at the Med Bay. "What did you do?" He asked the prisoner.  
>"What do you mean?" Hellbound looked at him confused.<br>"I've never seen Turncoat freak out like that. He's usually so calm." Breakdown eyed Hellbound.  
>"I don't know what I did. Maybe he just doesn't like me." Hellbound shrugged.<br>"Can't really see Turncoat not liking anybody, but what ever." Breakdown fell silent as they continued through the Decepticon ship. Hellbound glanced around, looking for anyway out. There were Cons everywhere. With his weapons deactivated he couldn't get out. Not yet. His thoughts were interrupted by Breakdown. "We're here. Get in."  
>"Already?" Hellbound was shocked. "Why are the cells so close to the Med Bay?"<br>"So that it takes less time for Turncoat to get here when we want him to repair someone." Breakdown locked the door behind Hellbound. "Have fun." He left. Hellbound sighed as he sat against the wall. This was his own fault. Ironhide kept telling him he was to emotional. He let his own feelings take over during battle. But when he had seen the seekers he couldn't help it. They were the ones who took his brother. He had lashed out at them without thinking and they overpowered him. Now he was a prisoner on the Nemesis with no hope of getting out. This was going to be a long wait.

Hellbound groaned as he came out of stasis. His optics came back online and he once again found himself looking up at the Decepticon medic. he felt like he had been run over. Repeatedly. Slowly Hellbound sat up, rubbing his shoulder. "Ouch. We doing this again?"  
>The medic sighed. "That was just the first round of questioning. It will get worse." Turncoat turned away, but not before Hellbound caught the look of sorrow in the medics eyes.<br>"Why do you do this?" Hellbound asked softly. "It's obvious that your nothing like any of the other Decepticons."  
>"It's not something you would understand." Turncoat said quickly, gathering some of the tools spread across the room.<br>"Well I get that you seem to be a decent person who doesn't like his position in life at all." Hellbound challenged.  
>"That's not true. I always wanted to be a medic. Help people.." Turncoat didn't look at Hellbound.<br>"There's a difference between being a medic and helping and being a being a medic and causing more pain." Hellbound glanced around.  
>"Well it's not like I have much choice anymore." Turncoat continued straightening up.<br>"Every one has a choice! Your no different." Hellbound looked critically at the medic. What was he doing? This was a Decepticon, one of those who took his brother, why did he care if the Con was happy or not?  
>"I- It doesn't matter." Turncoat looked at the Autobot. "Look, what you just went through was nothing compared to whats going to come next. From what I heard you seemed to be rather strong, which means they are going to try and break you. They are going to throw everything they have at you until you break completely. I hope your ready for it because it is worse then anything you've ever experienced before."<br>"What?" Hellbound looked Turncoat. The fear in the medics eyes was rather frightening. "How do you know what their going to do?"  
>"When ever they find some one they want to 'play' with, they have me repair them every once in a while, to keep them functional. However they haven't gone all out in quite awhile. From what I hear you mad them quite angry." Turncoat couldn't help but be concerned. It was in his programming.<br>"Heh, yeah." Hellbound thought back to the events of the interrogation. What he could remember. "You don't get it do you? They are going to BREAK you, completely and utterly and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" Turncoat exploded. "How the heck would you know!" Hellbound was rather insulted by how little the medic expected of him.  
>"Because I-" The medic shuddered, cutting off mid sentence. "Never mind. Find out for yourself." He turned away quickly.<br>"What?" Hellbound didn't understand Turncoat's reaction. He looked at the medic critically. Suddenly he noticed a substantial amount of scars on him. Scars? From what the medic earlier about all the work he had to do, it was safe to assume he hardly ever left the ship. Then where would he- "Primus." Hellbound breathed, as a sudden realization hit him. "They- they did it to you, didn't they?"  
>The medic started shaking. "Yes."<br>"Primus! They do that to their own?" Hellbound was getting mad now. "How could they do that?"  
>"Well... I wasn't exactly... A Decepticon yet... The um... circumstances surrounding my decision to join made my allegiance... shaky in the eyes on Megatron. He wanted to be sure I wouldn't betray them." The medic had stop what he was doing and was just staring off at nothing now.<br>"What? But you made the decision to join didn't you? That should be enough!" Hellbound didn't understand any of this at all.  
>"Well... It wasn't really a WILLING decision... More like blackmail really. I joined so that others wouldn't get hurt so already my decision was based off feelings that a Decepticon should have, at least in his eyes." Turncoat shuddered with he memories.<br>"Wait, what?" Hellbound snapped as Turncoat's words brought some memories to the surface.  
>"What?" Turncoat turned, alarmed by the the Autobots change in tone.<br>"What you said about joining, you did it to protect others? A group of younglings?" Hellbound pressed.  
>"Yes, how did you..." His optics widened.<br>"S-Switchboard?" Hellbound whispered, barely daring to hope.  
>"That name, Primus... I haven't heard that name in vorns... But that would mean.." Turncoat struggled to put together the pieces of a past he had tried to forget. "SWITCH!" He couldn't believe it! After so long, he finally found him! Hellbound grabbed the medic in a hug and lifted him up. "Switch! I never thought I'd find you! I thought.. I don't know WHAT I thought! But I can't believe it!"<br>"I- Tuneup?" Turncoat gasped as the Autobot grabbed him in a hug. "I- You- What? What are you talking about?"  
>Hellbound put his brother down. "Are you alright? Well, besides the obvious." "I- Yes." Turncoat was overwhelmed. He was never supposed to see his brother again. "What happened to you? Your so different?"<br>"Well," Hellbound looked at his feet. "Once the Cons took you, I decided to make them pay for it. So changed my name and started training so I would be the best there is. That didn't turn out very well though, as you can tell. But! It doesn't matter anymore! Because I found you." He grinned widely.  
>"Yes but," Turncoats spark sunk. "Now you are a prisoner. And prisoners don't last long here."<br>"Then we escape, right now. Lets go." Hellbound turned.  
>"No- WAIT!" Turncoat cried grabbing his brother arm. "We can't! Lord Megatron..." He trailed off. "He - He would-"<br>Hellbound looked down at his brother, who was now shaking in fear. "Look, me and the other Autobots, we won't let him get you! Come on, we will escape and you won't have to worry about him any more."  
>"I- Alright. This way." Turncoat turned and led his brother out of the Med Bay.<p>

Hellbound peered back down the hallway as Turncoat was messing with the wires in a control panel. "Okay so now what?"  
>"I've rigged this escape pod to land near Autobot territory. From there it will be a short distance to get back to safety." Turncoat looked at his brother. "Get in."<br>"What about you?" Hellbound looked at him.  
>"I'm coming to, but I have to do something first." Turncoat looked back at the wiring.<br>"Okay..." Hellbound stepped into the pod and the doors slid shut behind him. "What? Switchboard!"  
>"I'm sorry..." Turncoat said through the Coms in the pod. "But, there's no where I could run where they wouldn't find me. I- I just can't. Like I said this will take you back."<br>"What! NO! I'm not leaving you again!" Hellbound cried. "I just got you back! SWITCH PLEASE!"  
>"I'm really sorry Tuneup, really I am. But this is the best way. Please, be safe for me." Turncoat turned as he hit the eject button for the pod. "I really am sorry." He whispered.<br>"NOO! SWITCH!" Hellbound screamed as the pod launched. "No... I- I just got you back..."

Switchboard sighed as he watched his brothers pod. He really wished he could have gone with him, but it was impossible. He turned and headed back toward the Med Bay. It was time for Turncoat to explain what happened to the prisoner.

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Switchboard/Turncoat and Tuneup/Hellbound are mine 


End file.
